


Saying Goodbye

by alseesky



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseesky/pseuds/alseesky
Summary: lil short peek in of peter and jason during all grown up





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> this is really really short and I can't write for jason but I'm bored so

"Did you sleep with her?"

Peter's voice sounded broken, and it twisted Jason's heart and all kinds of directions. He wanted to tell the truth, to fall down at Peter's knees and beg for forgiveness, but he couldn't. He couldn't risk losing Peter like that, when he was right there, a few inches away, and if he told him, he might not ever get to be that close to him again. He couldn't-, he wouldn't be able to do that. 

"No."

The words passed through his lips with a guilty ease, too many years of lying to everyone building up behind him for it not to be believable. And then all the sudden, nothing really mattered anymore, because Peter was moving closer, and then his lips were against his own.

He couldn't bring himself to feel bad, not when Peter was straddling his waist like that, his hands fisted in his hair, and his hips grinding painfully slow against the other's.

Jason slowly inched his hands up the younger boy's shirt, before pulling it off over his head, pulling back to pull his own off too, revelling in the feeling of the other boy's warm skin pressed up against his, his lips slowly moving Peter's neck and down his torso. 

This was nothing like Ivy. God, it was wrong, he knew that. Sex, love, was between a man and a woman. But how did that explain how it had felt so wrong when he was with her, only to have Peter come in and put the pieces back together? Peter felt like the only thing that could ever be right in the world, and that terrified him.


End file.
